The Ethernet Passive Optical Networks (EPON) protocol may be extended over coaxial (coax) links in a cable plant. The EPON protocol as implemented over coax links is called EPoC. Implementing an EPoC network or similar network over a coax cable plant presents significant challenges. For example, EPON-compatible systems traditionally achieve full-duplex communications using frequency-division duplexing (FDD). However, cable operators may desire to use time-division duplexing (TDD) instead of FDD for communications between a coax line terminal and coax network units.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings and specification.